El Chico de Callejon
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Dito invita a cenar a Blake a su casa junto a su esposa pero las cosas no suceden como todos esperaban. En ese instante la pareja toma una decision que cambiara sus vidas. ONESHOT: The Hacker.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y sus afiliados.**

 **Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._**

* * *

Han pasado solo siete meses desde que escapo y tres meses desde que conoció al matrimonio Montiel y comenzó a trabaja para Dito en su taller mecánico. Trabajar ahí se sentía tan a gusto, lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo porque podía usar su agilidad para construir y reparar sin ser juzgado, castigado o simplemente ignorado, incluso usado simplemente como un esclavo más. Él sabía que desde ahora en adelante su vida cambiaria, trataría de olvidar ese estúpido laboratorio y a sus padres para seguir adelante, todos a su alrededor no deben saber del monstruo que era.

"Blake ¿quieres cenar con nosotros hoy?" Le pregunto Dito mientras cerraban el taller. Tony lo miro cauteloso, apenas estaba conociendo a Dito quien a demostrado ser un buen hombre; sin embargo, su experiencia le ha hecho no confiar en nadie.

"¿Lo tomare como un sí?" Le volvió a preguntar Dito con una sonrisa. Tony no sabía que responderle, no le gustaba hablar mucho pensando que sería castigado por su respuesta 0o algo parecido, siempre que llegaban clientes al taller el trataba de permanecer lo más oculto que podía y solo Dito lo encontraba y le decía lo que necesitaba el auto y Tony con gusto trabajaba en el vehículo hasta la hora de salida. Por otra parte, Dito quería conocer un poco más al chico, sabía que había una historia detrás de su tímida actitud que a veces se le olvidaba que él estaba en el taller. Su esposa varias veces llego a ver a Blake cuando le traía su comida en sus descansos del hospital e igual que a él, le intrigaba la actitud de Blake.

"Y-yo…" Vacilo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe. "… No quiero ser una molestia"

"¿Molestia?" Exclamo Dito y atrajo a Blake a un lado suyo y comenzó a caminar a su casa. "¡Vamos ven! Rebeca ya tiene la cena lista y le dará mucho gusto tener un invitado" Todo el camino Tony permaneció con la mirada en el piso sin prestar atención a lo que le platicaba Dito. No sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación, jamás había estado cerca de la verdadera vida, con personas normales y con una vida ordinaria.

"… así que me dije a mi mismo ' _es ahora o nunca Montiel, este tipo de oportunidades suceden una vez en la vida'_ , así que me acerque a mi futura esposa y, te juro que esos fueron los peores tres minutos de mi vida, ME QUEDE CONGELADO. La tenia justo enfrente de mi sentada en una de las bancas de la cafetería de la escuela pero simplemente me quede congelado sin decir ni una palabra, sus amigas se burlaban de mí y te juro que estaba a punto de vomitar mi desayuno hasta que… ¡Dios por eso la amo!... ella me dijo _'¿Tu eres Dito no? Me han dicho que te gusto, soy Sara y creo que tengo una respuesta para ti'…_ y me beso" Le decía la historia de cómo había conocido a su esposa pero realmente no presto atención, no hasta que llegaron por fin a la casa de Dito.

"¡Amor!" Grito Dito en la puerta, el escucho unos pasos caminar hasta la puerta y se abrió revelando a una joven mujer cerca de los 30 (posiblemente) y todo se detuvo para él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que su madre murió, que estaba cerca de una mujer. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa, su pecho le dolía y tenía ganas de vomitar.

"Llegaste temprano" Abrazo Rebeca a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por otro lado Tony estaba tratando de volver a la realidad pero no podía, lo único en lo que podía pensar estando enfrente de la esposa de su jefe era en el cuerpo frio de su madre. "Y trajiste un invitado ¿Quién es uh?" Y la atención de los dos adultos se dirigió hacia él.

"Mi amor, él es Blake, Blake él es mi esposa Rebeca" Los presento Dito. Tony aun estando aturdido y en medio del inicio de un ataque de pánico, asintió como saludo.

"Mucho gusto Blake, Dito me ha hablado mucho de ti" Se acercó Rebeca hacia su espacio personal y ahí fue cuando perdió el control de todo. "Me dijo que eres un chico muy inteligente" Tan pronto como la mujer se acercó demasiado y puso una mano en su hombro no pudo más y salió corriendo aterrado de ahí. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su mente le hacía creer que de nuevo estaba huyendo de los hombres de Striker.

'¡No me van a atrapar de nuevo, no se los permitiré!' No se detuvo hasta dar vuelta a un callejón sin salida. El aire le hacía demasiada falta y no sabía distinguir si lo que estaba viendo era verdad o una ilusión.

"¡BLAKE!" Escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombre pero estaba demasiado aterrado que término escondido en la esquina del callejón pero en el acto tropezó con un bote de basura. Dito y Rebeca siguieron el sonido de metal hasta un callejón y ahí encontraron a Blake acurrucado en una bola en una esquina. Estaba temblando como si tuviera hipotermia, bueno eso es lo que pensaron hasta que Rebeca se acercó lo suficiente al chico y pudo notar el temblor en sus hombros. Estaba llorando.

"Lo-lo siento… realmente lo siento" Decía Blake entre sollozos. El matrimonio se miró entre si y poco a poco Rebeca se acercó con mucho cuidado al joven.

"Disculpa aceptada" Dijo. La pareja se quedó con Blake hasta que se había calmado y, por segunda vez, lo invitaron a cenar a su casa. Blake no dijo ni una palabra en la cena, ni si quiera se atrevió a tocar su comida. Solo se quedó sentado en su silla con la mirada abajo mirando a la nada hasta que todos había terminado y se despidió con un simple gracias.

En ese momento la pareja tomo una decisión en silencio. Blake había llegado a sus vidas cuando recientemente le habían dicho a Rebeca que no podria tener hijo y este chico había aparecido de la nada. Cuando empezó a trabajar con Dito, el hombre se sorprendió de su gran habilidad con la mecánica que varias veces llegaba a casa hablando de Blake como si fuera su orgullo más grande, después de su esposa, claro. Rebeca se contagió de ese entusiasmó y quería conocer al chico. Y ahora que lo había conocido por primera vez… no esperaba que de alguna forma, Blake terminara entrando a su corazón y menos verlo llorar en ese callejón pidiendo perdón por algo que no entendía. Blake parecía en ese momento desamparado y realmente triste y pensó, que si ella llegara a tener hijos, no les gustaría verlos asi. Asi que con esa silenciosa conversación con su esposo, se dio cuenta que él pensaba lo mismo. Tal vez no podía tener hijos biológicos, pero nadie había dicho que podía amar como una madre a Blake.

Aparti de ese dia ellos se esmeraron demasiado procurando que Blake jamas se sintiera triste de nuevo... Varias veces lo invitaron a cenar y con el tiempo ya no eran solo las cenas, aveces se quedaba adormir con ellos, desayunaba, comía y ayudaba en los quehaceres de las casa cuando el taller estaba cerrado. Y con el tiempo, Blake comenzó a abrirse y dejar a un lado al tímido chico que habían conocido aquella noche, al chico asustado y desconsolado en el callejón.

Fue entonces que Blake Montiel nació.

* * *

 **StarkSkywalker15**


End file.
